lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-35087380-20180823222632
I dug through the comments and found SO MANY LEGIT SOKEEFE ARGUMENTS.I think we need to fuel some passion for Sokeefe before Flashback comes out.MONTAGE THINGY STARTS NOW! #1 by A FANDOM User Ok I don't wanna offend Sofitz shippers, and if you are one of them, don't read this. This paragraph is why I ship Sokeefe instead of Sofitz. ok so we should start at the point where Biana wasn't Sophie's friend. Sophie had no friends and when biana glared at her telling her not to come, did fitz come to ask her to sit with them? No! When Biana was faking to be her friend and when Sophie found out who was the one who didn't tell her? Fitz! I am starting to think that at the very beginning that fitz wasn't a really a friend either. When Alden's mind broke Fitz was not acting right to Sophie. He should have thanked her for trying to heal Alden instead of yelling at her. Yell at a pillow not Sophie, she doesn't deserve to be yelled at. When Keefe was feeling so bad who had the window sleepovers with him? Sophie. Sophie was there for Keefe when he felt bad unlike Fitz! All Fitz could think about is how much he wanting cognate training to work out but guess why he wanted it to work out? To bring more glory to the name of the Vackers! Cognate training hasn't happend to many people meaning that he only wants to this for all the pride he gets for this. Does he even consider about how Sophie feels? No! He just wants glory. I can't wait to see Sophie finally realize that she has more feelings for Keefe than Fitz! All Fitz cares about is his family's reputation to everyone! I haven't read lodestar yet, but I did hear that Fitz almost kisses Sophie, which Keefe may have axedently interrupted (I think he felt Sophie's feeling and checked up on her, basically inturupted her purposly), but honestly I think the only reason he tried to kiss her is because of her personality. Wait a second, isn't Keefe the only one who saw her really smile? So does Fitz even know the real her? anyway i spent a lot of time writing this so i dont wanna offend anyone but that is how i feel about Sofitz, Sokeefe could be a whole other chapter! #2 by A FADOM USER Sophie and Fitz are to perfect. There's no conflict between them except in exile but then she let it go. I don't see any relashonship honestly. I get that they are cognates and friends, and that Fitz has let Sophie cry on his shoulder, but it's not like keefe wouldn't have done the same if he was there. Keefe has gone through so so much and can understand Sophie in a way no one else can. He loves her. It's so obvious. I'm not trying to bash Sophitz because I honestly wouldn't cry if it happened. But I prefer Sokeefe because they have a story. A story of their love, and their trials, and their really awesome, sad, amazing, inspirational, story. And that's why I read Kotlc, because it is a really awesome, sad, amazing, inspirational story. I came here for Sophie and Keefe. I came here for a story